


To Hear Your Laugh

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Just a little drabble written for the current drabble challenge over at drabble_zone on dreamwidth.





	To Hear Your Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble written for the current drabble challenge over at drabble_zone on dreamwidth.

Blithe's listening to Luz chatting about something with him and Perconte when his attention gets snagged by the sound of laughter. Idly he glances over to find that Doc Roe is smiling and laughing loudly at something that one of the other medics said.

He's not one to be distracted by another person laughing much. At least not normally.

But he likes the sound of Doc Roe's laugh - you don't get much time to laugh in a war -. He wants to be the one that makes him chuckle at something he says to him.

Wondering he returns to the conversation.


End file.
